


You set my heart on fire, or my house?

by Em626



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em626/pseuds/Em626
Summary: All Yennefer wants to do is give her girlfriend Tissaia the perfect birthday present.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	You set my heart on fire, or my house?

**Author's Note:**

> Literally dreamt this prompt up last night so I had to write it! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone you left kudos and comments on my stories, I appreciate every single one of them!
> 
> No beta reader so all mistakes are my own.

Yennefer dives headﬁrst through the window, knocking the houseplant clean oﬀ the windowsill in the process. She stands up and dusts the soil oﬀ her once clean dress and sighs. Tissaia’s birthday was tomorrow and no matter how many times Yennefer had pressed, Tissaia’s answer was always “I don’t need anything dear” which always resulted in Yennefer rolling her eyes unsatisﬁed. “Surprise me” was the eventual answer from Tissaia. A surprise is exactly what Tissaia will get, which is why Yennefer has broken into Tissaia’s ﬂat to prepare the older woman with a home cooked meal. 

  
Yennefer has around three hours before Tissaia was due back from work to pull this oﬀ. She saunters in the kitchen and looks at the ingredients available to her. She has no idea what to cook. She sees the joint of roast beef and a few diﬀerent vegetables and came to the conclusion that a roast dinner was the way to go. 

  
“How hard can it be?” She says quietly to herself, throwing the beef in the oven and makes a start on preparing the vegetables. 

  
An hour in she collapses into the armchair exhausted. The beef was cooking, the potatoes were roasting and the vegetables were gently simmering away. She decides she can rest her eyes brieﬂy before getting ready to surprise Tissaia. 

  
She shuts her eyes and dreams of herself walking down the isle. Tissaia jokes all the time about Yennefer’s questionable taste in fashion. Mostly due to the fact that every item of clothing she owns in black. Now here she is locking eyes with the woman of her dreams - _quite literally_ \- as she makes her way near the altar. Though she jokes about marriage, she would do anything for that woman. If that meant dressing up like a virgin sacriﬁce in front of everyone she knows then she’d do it. She’d do it in a heartbeat.   
She hears the chimes of the wedding bells echo as they are welcomed by confetti and rose petals as they exit the church. Then the sound of waves crashing against the shoreline as they lounge out in deckchairs taking in the delicate rays of sun.

  
She hears the chimes of the wedding bells. Wait. No they already done this? The chimes get louder and louder and Yennefer’s eyes snap open, bringing her back to reality, Who would have thought wedding bells sound an awfully lot like ﬁre alarms?

  
Yennefer is now outside she realises as she feels the unwelcome wind breeze across he face. She goes to rub her eyes noticing an oxygen mask around her. One of the ﬁreman notices her movement and comes over to check on her. Yennefer discovers her roast dinner went up in ﬂames and had to lifted out bridal style by the ﬁreman, who was currently updating her on the condition of Tissaia’s ﬂat.

  
Yennefer groans loudly and lies back on the stretcher she was placed in. She had been checked over and there was no need to go to the hospital. Just minor smoke inhalation which would make her throat scratchy for a few days but nothing more. She was incredibly lucky.

  
“Yennefer?’

  
She is interrupted by her self grovelling by a familiar hand resting against her cheek. She leans into the touch sighing and opens her eyes to see Tissaia leaning over her with a terriﬁed look on her face.

  
“Your ﬂat’s ﬁne!” Yennefer immediately responds, sitting up and pulling her mask down to speak. “Just a bit blackened from the smoke but I will pay for any damages Tissaia I promise I-”

  
Tissaia launches herself into the taller woman’s frame, squeezing her like her life depended on it. Yennefer’s body subconsciously moulds around the smaller woman’s frame. She rests her head on her shoulder and they stay like that for a few minutes. Tissaia rubbing gentle shapes up and down Yennefer’s back in an attempt to calm her.

  
“The ﬂat is the least of my worries Yen.” 

  
“But you just redecorated and I-”

  
“It doesn’t matter” Tissaia replies, stressing each word.

  
Yennefer smiles ever so slightly, looking between her worried girlfriend and the devastation she caused outside the ambulance doors. 

  
“Surprise” Yennefer jokes weakly.

  
“Yes, safe to say dear, you well and truly outdid yourself this time”

  
“Well, you know me, I like a challenge” she said.

  
Tissaia looks into the violet eyes in front of her. Amidst her joking Tissaia could tell Yennefer was well and truly upset with the events that had transpired today. 

  
_Tissaia had gotten the phonemail from a neighbour who resided on the same ﬂoor as herself, that a ﬁre had started in her apartment and emergency services were already on scene._

  
_“What on earth would have started a ﬁre?”_

  
_The neighbour explains that whilst she doesn’t know the actual cause of the ﬁre as of yet, she did see a woman being carried out by one of the ﬁremen from what looked like her apartment._

  
_“A woman?” Was she being robbed or potentially abducted? Then it clicks. It’s her birthday tomorrow. Oh god she thinks panicking and she speeds up considerably in an attempt to get home as soon as possible. If Yennefer was in that room when the ﬁre starte- No, don’t think like that. Just head home and get the facts. Yennefer would be ﬁne. She was always ﬁne. She had to be ﬁne. Tears started trickling down the older woman’s face as she turned the corner into the apartment complex._

  
_She ran out the car and trying to locate Yennefer. Her eyes darting left and right trying to lock onto to her girlfriend. She see’s a ﬁreman and her little legs go into overdrive as she rushes to catch up to him to ﬁnd out what happened._

  
_After explaining that this was in fact her apartment that had been the victim of the burning, the ﬁreman explained that the ﬁre started in the kitchen, immediately turning on the smoke alarm alerting a neighbour. They didn’t realise anyone else was in the apartment until they broke through the door. Yennefer was ﬁne, just smoke inhalation. The man directed her to the ambulance where she was told Yennefer was laying down resting._

  
“Next time I’ll order takeout” Yennefer chuckled. That was the wrong thing to do as up came a coughing ﬁt that took all the air out of her lungs. 

  
Tissaia immediately grabs a bottle of nearby water and presses it to Yennefer’s lips to drink whilst wrapping her other arm around her to keep her upright. She slowly takes a few sips and a few deep breaths. Yennefer rests her forehead on Tissaia’s. She never realised until now how much of a calming effect Tissaia really had on Yennefer.

  
She tilts her head up, brushing her nose against Tissaia’s cheek. Tissaia raises her hand and tilts Yennefers’s chin up so she can look into her eyes. She places the softest of kisses on the younger woman’s lips, as though any harder and she would break.

  
“I thought I’d lost you.” She says between sobs.

  
“I-” Yennefer pauses, trying to ﬁnd the right words to soothe Tissaia who was breaking down in front of her very eyes, “I would never leave you Tiss. We’re in it for the long haul remember.” She wipes away her tears with her thumb resting her hand there as if to say, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere, I promise. 

  
An idea strikes Yennefer and an ever so small smirk made her way to her mouth. “I’ve got a gift for you.” Yennefer says as she straightens herself up to get Tissaia’s attention.

  
“Darling. As much as I appreciate the sentimentality, I don’t think now is the right time to be giving me a gift.”

  
“Please, just check in my jacket pocket” she says, pointing in the vague direction of the item of clothing.

  
Tissaia sighed but stood up and reached for the jacket and checking the contents of the pocket. 

  
“Yennefer, there’s nothing in here but your keys.”

  
“Move in with me.” 

  
“Yen, I-”

  
“Look, I know it’s not very romantic and I know how to pick my timings clearly, but it makes sense Tiss. I want you near me always and when you’re not, it feels like a part of me is missing. Like I cease to exist until you come back into my life.”

  
Tissaia looks at Yennefer and smiles. She is quite clearly rambling which Yennefer often does when she panics and is out of her comfort zone. She thinks back to when they made their relationship known to their friends. They were instantly hesitant of their choice to be together. The age gap, Yennefer’s known habit of escaping when it all got too much, the fact that they couldn’t be more opposite to each other if they tried; but she loved this girl with all her heart. That was all it came down to in the end. It was enough.

  
Tissaia cupped Yennefer’s face with her hands and put an end to her rambling. What started oﬀ as small traded kisses turned into something quite more with Tissaia drawing her tongue against Yennefer’s lips asking for entrance. Yennefer allows it. She always allows it. A small moan escapes from Yennefer’s mouth. Tissaia loves that the littlest of touches can illicit that effect on her. Yennefer traces her thumb around Tissaia’s lips, her mouth beaming like a child opening up all their presents on Christmas day.

  
“I’ll take that as a yes” Yennefer says.

  
“A yes indeed” Tissaia replies, leaning back into Yennefer, aiming to continue what they started.

  
“Good” Yennefer managers in-between kisses. “It’s not like you’ve got a home to go back to right now.”

  
Tissaia grins at the statement and breaks the show unravelling between them. “Anywhere with you is my home.” She says barely above a whisper.

  
Yennefer smiles. From scaling a drainpipe to break into Tissaia’s ﬂat, to burning down her apartment and needing the emergency services to ﬁx the complete and utter mess she ﬁrst created; she realised the perfect gift for Tissaia was simply herself. Tissaia completed her and she completed Tissaia. No gift could ever compare to what they felt; what they had, and the best part? It’s only just begun. 


End file.
